


7th Year DADA

by SheashireKitten



Series: Maribat Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheashireKitten/pseuds/SheashireKitten
Summary: A oneshot for the Maribat Hogwarts! AUThe One With The Patronus





	7th Year DADA

The classroom was alive with a quiet but excited murmuring, their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor had told them during their previous lesson that they would be learning one of his favorite charms. 

Today they would learn how to cast their patronus. Marinette was glowing, her bright smile lit up the room more than any patronus could ever hope to do. At least, it seemed that way to Damian Wayne. Not that he would ever admit to having such thoughts about his housemate and friend out loud. In the desk in front of the two, were Jonathan Kent and James Sirius Potter both Gryffindors in their year and friends of Damian and Marinette respectively.

Jon and James were chatting animatedly about what their Patronus would be. Before either could decide between whether Damians would be something terrifying or adorable, Professor Lupin took up the podium at the forefront of the class. 

“Well now students, I love to see you all excited. If you’d please, everyone gather here in the center of the room.” Once everyone had stood the currently teal-haired professor waved his wand and the tables all flew against the walls, granting space for everyone to stand spread about the room in small clusters. “The Patronus Charm is a very difficult piece of magic, can anyone tell me the incantation to produce it?”

Marinette’s hand slowly rose above her head, barely being seen through the shoulders of their other, much taller classmates. Eventually she gave up on her hand being seen and raised her eleven inch Cherry wood wand, casting a bright Lumos to call the amber eyed professor’s attention.

“Ah Miss Dupain-Cheng, a wonderful use of the charm. Care to give us our answer?” Lupin asked as Marinette’s ingenuity was met with good natured chuckles from the class. 

“Expecto Patronum sir.” She said confidently. 

“Right you are, five points to Slytherin for being clever enough to read ahead!” The professor spoke happily, his hair turning a vibrant shade of green to match her tie. Marinette blushed prettily at that, making Damian scowl.

Damian narrowed his eyes at the man as he turned his back. A large number of students had crushes on the DADA Professor. Granted he was young, he had been in school a few years above Tim, and yes as a metamorphmagus he had changed his features, he was what most would call attractive, but he was still a professor! Why did  _ she _ have to look at him that way? He breathed deeply, no need to get worked up over nothing.

“As our lovely Miss Dupain-Cheng said, the Incantation is Expecto Patronum. Can anyone tell me what this translates to in English? Yes Mister Wayne?” he spoke pointing to Damian who had raised his hand, gritting his teeth

“I await a guardian, sir.” he answered curtly. A smug grin made its way across his face when Marinette’s attention was directed at him, looking impressed.

“Another five points to Slytherin, well done. Yes, I await a guardian indeed. This is because the Patronus Charm is the only form of protection available against Dementors.”

Marinette looked worried for a moment, “Lupin wouldn’t bring a Dementor in would he?” she asked quietly as Professor Lupin continued explaining what was needed to perform the charm.

“Of course not ‘Nette,” Damian whispered back, trying to ease the girls mind. Just a bit irritated that she was on friendly terms to call Professor Lupin, Lupin. She nodded thankfully as she turned back to look at what Professor Lupin was doing. 

"The creatures you create reflect your innermost self. They are an extension of you," the professor continued, "don't be disheartened if you can't create a corporeal patronus, as I said before, it is a very advanced and difficult charm to cast. Most grown wizards and witches are unable to do so without years of practice. Today is simply to build the foundation."

Soon enough it was time for practicing the charm, Lupin walked around the room giving pointers. “It has to be the happiest thought or memory you have ever had. Keep it inside and let it consume you, then release it through your wand!” 

Shouts of “Expecto Patronum” were heard all around the room as we all tried to make more than the small wisps that a few students managed to create.

Several fruitless tries later Damian doubted that he would be able to create anything at all. His childhood in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Al-Gul was not a rosey one, and the abuse had taken years of counseling to work through. He decided to give it a break for a moment, he was too frustrated to cast anything probably anyway.

Marinette took a deep breath, clearing her mind of the world around her as she brought up her happiest memory. 

In her clear voice she intoned, “Expecto Patronum!” and from her wand came a large silver-blue shape. Four legs with huge paws, round ears, and covered in wispy, constantly shifting spots. Damian stared at it in amazement as it louped proudly around its master, wrapping around her ankles and making Marinette laugh with delight. 

Her laugh filled Damians heart, chased the darkness from mind. It was just for a moment, but that moment was all he needed. 

"Expecto Patronum!" From his wand leaped another slightly larger animal. Covered in swirling spots and going to join Marinette's patronus in a game of chase. 

Marinette looked up in surprise, her face a brilliant shade of pink. She met Damian's wide eyes as their pair of shimmering snow leopards played with each other.

Damian opened his mouth, but was cut off by Professor Lupin's excited voice.

"Well done Mr. Wayne, Miss Dupain-Cheng! Twenty points to Slytherin!" He approached us quickly, still marveling at the now cuddling snow leopards. "By the looks on your faces I trust you know what this normally means. If you have any questions I'd be happy to assist you." Marinette nodded to the professor before turning back to Damian, who had gripped her hand and started to pull her to the hall. He had a question to ask her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ilvermorny Year 5: Marinette and the New Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988683) by [KestraEchoWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf)


End file.
